


I Love When You Say 'Yes' To Me

by Ambie (noonvvraith)



Series: I promise [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, abuse mention, angst with fluff, more fluff than angst but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonvvraith/pseuds/Ambie
Summary: Deborah notices John's slight obsession with a particular word and decides to ask him about it.





	I Love When You Say 'Yes' To Me

“Honey?” John called, leaning back on the sofa in the ranch, rays of the setting sun playing with shadows on his face.

“Yes?” Deborah answered from the stairs, a cup of freshly brewed tea in her hands. “What is it?”

“I take it you are coming with me to the party tomorrow? They can’t wait to meet you.” He smirked. “Almost makes me feel jealous.”

“Why  _ yes _ , of course.” She smiled as her bare feet hit the wooden floor, walking towards the sofa, a hint of amusement in her blue eyes. “Someone needs to keep an eye on you, after all.”

“Ha ha ha, very funny.” He leaned back to meet her gaze but smiled. “Though I do find it quite endearing when you say ‘yes’ to me.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed by now.” She said, taking a sip from the cup and setting it on the coffee table. “Tell me, what’s the whole deal with that word anyway?”

“I thought you already knew by this point.” He gestured for her to sit in his lap, hands casually running down her back and cupping her ass. "It's an affirmation." He said softly, gazing into her eyes. "There are quite a few great things to say 'yes' to." And then: "So far, you've been the most delightful one. On our wedding day." 

She let out a warm smile, fingers running through his hair gently. "Well. For the record, the feeling is quite mutual." 

"Mhhm." He purred as she stroked his neck with gentle touches and leaned in to steal a kiss, taste of strawberries still lingering on her lips from the tea she drank. 

But there was something about his face. His gaze shifted, losing any trail of softness that it displayed before. "It all started with my parents." He said, and his voice was unusually silent.

Deborah felt a well-known lump in her throat. "I know. You told me so many times already."

"Are you tired of that story?"

"What? No, no, that's not what I meant!" She blurted out quickly, biting her lip. "I just…" She sighed, gently stroking his cheek with her palm. "I can't stand to see you like this." 

He let out a sad smile. “It’s okay. Having you listen to me helps.”

“It’s the least I can do.” She said softly and hid her head in the crook of his neck as he talked.

“You see, I could say I am even  _ thankful  _ for all they did to me. I’ve experienced things no child should go through, and yet, it taught me a lesson. All the beatings, all the pain, as I laid on the floor and my father hit me again and again and again…” He stopped for a while, as if the memories flashed in front of his eyes, and she felt his grip upon her back tighten. When he continued, his voice was silent, and saddening in its softness, but also with a hidden resoluteness of someone who’s been through a lot of suffering.

“I thought I couldn’t make it. ‘This is it’, was the only thing that was upon my mind - ‘this is finally it’. And when I thought the pain to be unbearable, when my vision threatened to black out, when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore - I  _ did _ . I emerged from the ocean of pain and I was… free. I knew I had it in me to withstand it all. I knew the only way how to deal with the challenges life throws at me, is to say ‘yes’.”

There was a hint of excitement in his voice, but not exactly in a good way. Deborah looked him in the eyes - he shivered slightly, but smiled, as if truly convinced that all that happened to him was for a  _ good _ reason. 

She cupped his face in her palms. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered - as she whispered to him so many times before. “You should have never go through any of that. I’m so sorry.” She said again, but she knew she wasn’t only talking about the abuse John’s parents and his guardians inflicted on him for countless years. She was talking about that glint in his eyes, almost on the verge of  _ excitement _ . He should hate them, she thought. And yet here he is, a man with a tortured childhood and he is almost - oh God, I can’t believe it -  _ thankful _ . 

“It’s all right.” He hugged her, pulling her close. “As I said, you listening to me helps. But I don’t want your pretty head to worry about it.”

She bit her lip and sighed. “But I do.” She admitted, breaking the embrace to look into his eyes again. “You seem obsessed with all this… as if you believed you  _ deserve  _ pain. But you don’t.” She stroked the back of his neck softly. “Life is not punishment, John. You’ve suffered enough. Stop seeking it out.” She looked down for a second. “I  _ do  _ worry about you. I worry about you a lot.”

He attempted a smirk. “I thought you didn’t oppose it in the bedroom.”

She gave him a scolding look. “You know that’s entirely different! I’m afraid… you will seek out ways to harm yourself, and not just in a physical way. You  _ deserve  _ to be happy.”

He let out a sad smile. “What a lucky man I am to have such a sweet woman worry for me. But I  _ am  _ happy. I’ve got you. And as long as that is true, there’s really nothing to worry about.”

She considered his words for a while, but then let in, a small smile forming on her lips. “Alright then. If you say so.” Then she lowered her gaze, as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. “I’m glad I make you happy.”

“Ahh, you have no idea.” He said as he pulled her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead. 

They sat together like that for a while until John chuckled to himself, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “Now, I remember you saying something along the lines you enjoy my slight enjoyment of, say, minor pain in the bedroom, or was I wrong?”

She smiled sheepishly. “I love how you like having your hair pulled.”

“Mhhm, yes.” He purred. “You know what else I like?” He smirked, leaning in to whisper into her ear, after which she let out a delighted giggle.

He caressed her back with soft circles, then gently pressed a quick kiss to the side of her neck. “Now… why don’t we try that out now, what do you say?”

“Well…,” she let out a coy smile, as he lifted her up and carried towards the stairs, “I don’t think I can say anything but ‘yes’ to  _ that _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
